helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mino Asahi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Osaka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-Pop |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2015-Present |Row 6 title = Associated Acts |Row 6 info = Fantasy Kenshuusei (2015-2016), Hello! Project Fantasy Solo Acts (2016-Present)}} Mino Asahi (美濃 アサヒ) is a Japanese-Korean pop idol signed under Hello! Project Fantasy and Hello! Project Fantasy Solo Acts as a Soloist. She was part of the companies training program Fantasy Kenshuusei. Critics have said that Mino has one of the best voices in Hello! Peoject Fantasy, calling her the "Amuro Namie" of Hello! Project Fantasy, with her sales in both singles and albums getting bigger and bigger each year. She is currently known for her deep house, dance hall tracks which has given her some recognition for being one of the few female idols to be doing this genre. She revealed that she is the oldest of four, with one brother and three sisters, her siblings are all born between 1997-2004. She revealed that during her school years, that she stays and studied in Japan and in the summer months during vacation would travel to South Korea with the rest of her family. On August 2, 2015, Mino joined Fantasy Kenshuusei. She graduated on August 8, 2016. On August 8, 2016, it was announced that she would be graduated from Fantasy Kenshuusei as a Soloist. She will be the Companies first Soloist not to be formally from a group. On August 9, 2016, Hello! Project Fantasy revealed that Mino will be an official Soloist. She will be working mainly as a Soloist who will release OSTs, and as such, the full version of her OSTs will be released soon after the OST is shown. In January 2017, It was revealed that Mino will be one of the selected actors to play a role in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger she will be part of the Main Cast, it will start airing in February. In March 2017, she was added to the unit Sky Girls. On April 4, it was announced that she will be the voice actress for one of the characters in the new Cardcaptor Sakura anime set to be released in 2018. It is currently unknown what role she will be playing, but it has been confirmed that closer to the release date, she'll release a single for the opening. In May 2017, Asahi will release her third single which will be the opening of the anime ONE PIECE. This will be her first OST in which is also a major single for her and not a digital release. On May 4, 2018, Asahi announced her first studio album The Late Summer Party, it will be released on August 23, 2017. On December 18, 2017, it was announced that Asahi signed a contract with Disney Channel's Japanese district. She'll be offered to sing OST's for the movies Japanese versions. On January 18, Asahi announced that she would be going on a tour in March. On January 31, during the release event for Mino's newest single, she also revealed that during the course of 2018, she'll be releasing 7 singles that all connect to a bigger story in 2019. The first two are about the beginning love, the next three are about falling out of love and reinventing ones self, and the last two are about starting a new story as you mature as a person. Mino had also revealed that she had written the lyrics for 4 out of the 7 singles, and that she was also the one who propossed for this series of singles and not the company. On July 30, it was announced that Asahi ranked at Number 5 of the first ever Hello! Project Fantasy G-Fest Grand Selection and will be participating in the main A-side that is set to be relased in December of that year. Profile *'Name:' Mino Asahi (美濃 アサヒ) / Kim Soojung (김 수정) *'Nicknames:' Minno, KSJ, Minnie, Arigato-Chan, Soojung-ah *'Nationality:' Japanese (Fathers Side), Korean (Mothers Side) *'Birthday:' June 30, 1996 *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 5"6 *'Education: ' **'Joshibi High School of Art and Design (Class of 2015)' **'Tokyo University of the Arts (2015-Present): '''Major in Composition and Design. *'Hello! Project Fantasy Status:' **2015.08.02 Fantasy Kenshuusei Member **2016.08.08 Hello! Project Fantasy Soloist **2016.08.08 Graduated Fantasy Kenshuusei *'Disney Channel Japan Status:' **2017.12.18 Signed Artist *'Hello! Project Fantasy Member Colours:' **'Soloist Colour:' ***'Green''' (2016-Present) ***'Pastel Green' (2017-Present) **'Sky Girls Member Colour': Light Orange '(2017-Present) *'Other Member Colours: **'Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Colour:' Teal (2017-2018) *'Hello! Project Fantasy Groups:' **Fantasy Kenshuusei (2015-2016) **Hello! Project Fantasy Soloist (2016-Present) **Hello! Project Fantasy Solo Acts (2016-Present) **Sky Girls (2017) *'One-Shot Units:' **Warp Up (2016-2017) *'Training Time:' August 2, 2015 - August 8, 2016 (1 Year, 6 Days) Discography Original Sound Tracks Sound Track Albums Studio Albums Mini Albums Completion Albums Singles Original Songs *2017 Gold•Silver•Bronze *2017 Galaxy Super Wave Fantasy Kenshuusei Singles #2015.09.04 My Beauty Is My Word (Debut/Indies) #2015.12.12 The Missing Fight (Indies) #2016.04.05 My Love / U + I (Indies) #2016.05.23 Fantasy Full Expansion (Indies) Selection Singles # 2018.10.01 Kono Hoshi no Yoru ni Chodo Watashitachi G-Fest Grand Selections * 1st Selection: #5 (Rainbow 10) Category:Green Member Color Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Solo Acts Category:8th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:Green Member Color Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Solo Acts Category:8th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Concerts Headlining Tours # - 2018.03.31 Mino Asahi 2018 Concert Tour Haru -Chocolates- # - 2019.06.08 Mino Asahi 2019 Concert Tour Haru -Tell Me~ TV Productions Total Sales Count